A display in the prior art is mostly a flat panel display. As illustrated in FIG. 1, assuming that a viewer watches a program right in front of the flat panel display, a distance (L1) between the viewer and a center of a screen is unequal to a distance (L2) between the viewer and both sides the screen, so that when the viewer is watching, image brightness presented on both sides of the screen is incident into human eyes in an inclination direction (i.e., a direction which is not perpendicular to the screen of the display). Generally, in this case, the viewer can receive peak brightness emitted from the center of the screen, but cannot receive peak brightness emitted from both sides of the screen and only receives relatively weak brightness from both sides of the screen so as to cause a case of generating inconsistent viewing effects when the viewer views the center of the screen and both sides of the screen. Generally, for a large-sized flat display, this problem will be more obvious.
In order to solve the problem, a curved surface display emerges at the right moment. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the curved surface display has a curved surface screen obtained by physical bending. As illustrated in FIG. 3, when the viewer is at the optimal viewing position, a distance (L1) between the viewer and a center of a screen is equal to a distance (L1) between the viewer and both sides of the screen, and at the moment, whether on the center of the screen or on both sides of the screen, emitted peak brightness directly faces the viewer, so that the viewer can enjoy an equidistant surrounding viewing effect.
However, the curved surface display needs to carry out physical bending on the screen, which requires a high bendability of the material and is more difficult to achieve in the process.